Sigma Uchiha
Sigma Uchiha is a young genin hailing from Konohagakure and apart of the hunted Uchiha Clan. Background Sigma's early life was lived hard. He witnessed the slaughtering of his father right before his very eyes by hunter nin from The Hidden Mist. This tragedy happened due to the rule being passed stating any seen Uchiha Clan members they are to be killed on sight. As a child in order for him, nor his mother to be hunted, Konoha made a deal with the family to let Sigma be a test subject to anything they had wanted to try on him. His first power that was founded with-in him was his Dragon Release. Konoha officials found this a very unique ability and labeled it as a kekkei genkai. Later for the first experiment Konoha added unusual DNA into Sigma, later telling him that the injected DNA was from a previous Explosion Release user. After being appointed to the 3-man genin squad of Team Daiki, he began to finally pursue his motives and his dedication towards the village nad his teammembers. After completing numerous amount of missions with his team Daiki Shiga recommended them for the Chunin Exams, where they would meet shinobi from all over the village. Sometime when Sigma was promoted Chunin, he quickly began to move up in the ranks excelling to ANBU. Sigma's little brother was also getting stronger fast, a little to fast for Sigma. He no longer wanted to train with Sigma anymore, this led to Sigma's jealousy upon him. Appearance Sigma wears a black shirt with a Uchiha Clan crest on the back. He wears shorts with a Kunai bag around the waist. He wears the basic ninja shoes. His hair is black and comes down to his back. Chunin Exams During the Chunin Exams, Sigma is shown to be dressed in the ANBU's attire. Though no one know's why... Personality Being an Uchiha he has, the Uchiha personality but still dedicated to his village and will do anything to keep it safe. Even despite being hunted by other nin. Abilities Nature Transformations As a genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Sigma has high experience in Fire Release nature manipulation. While only an academy student he learned how to use the clans essential jutsu. He also has a good ordeal with his explosion release. He later studied that Deidara had molded clay with the mouths on his hand in order to get the sculpture he want. Sigma does not have mouths' on his hand which is why he'd rather keep his arts on and paper. Dragon Release is his first found unique technique's, Sigma can't even control it. Though he can use armor type techniques like Dragon Armor: Wing. His Fire Release is straight forward as he got it as being an Uchiha. Taijutsu With Lee as his step-father he learned extreme jutsu from him. Sigma's taijutsu from a scale of 1-10 Lee described 7.5. Lee also stated that it may be due to him being an Uchiha with skill already should already being there a little training and they could make their taijutsu ridiculously better. As shown after Sigma's training with Lee. Sigma has also learned alot of his techniques such as Front Lotus and Leaf Whirlwind. He has ever made his own technique known as Leaf Flaming Whirlwind. With this technique While using the normal Leaf Whirlwind, Sigma would enhance his leg that is kicking with fire chakra. It would appear that he would be kicking with fire on his foot. Category:Uchiha Category:EmperorSigma Category:Uchiha Clan